


Connor Murphy and Rehab Become Friends?

by Theatremania



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Jared - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Tree Bros, connor Murphy - Freeform, cynthia Murphy - Freeform, real one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatremania/pseuds/Theatremania
Summary: Connor gotta go to rehab
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 4





	Connor Murphy and Rehab Become Friends?

I’m dwelling with my regrets  
And my sorrow,  
This pity shit is getting real annoying.  
Cynthia is making me go to rehab again,   
Yes i'm calling my parents by their name  
Why?  
Because “Mom” and “Dad” is something I think they should have to earn  
And…. well sending me to rehab isn’t really helping that.  
I mean… yes I need help  
…  
Extra help  
But i don't know how to ask for it.  
So i just do my business at the orchard whenever i feel numb,  
See you’d think well Connor most teenagers smoke pot, you know.  
No shit i know that  
The problem is.  
It’s not just pot anymore,  
It’s whatever I can find when I feel like utter shit.  
So i guess in some way rehabs necessary  
But why though  
I mean chances are i'm not gonna get better   
How can i?  
I think my mom… No. Cynthia thinks that these people that work at my school are just going to magically fix me.  
But that's not how it works   
I mean seriously  
When your up at 3 am  
Your numb   
But your mind is so fucking loud  
And i'm so tired of that  
That's why i love the orchard  
Its weird  
It makes me feel like Ii belong   
My mom says i have this anger in my eyes   
It hurts me   
That's why I'm doing this.   
Because I want her to think I'm ok.  
So she never worries.  
Ok fine yes i'm calling her mom now….  
Well i gotta pack my bags   
I'm leaving first thing tomorrow   
Wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Hope you enjoyed this little piece of whatever you'd like to call it.  
> As usual,  
> If you see this Thank you for reading till the end   
> And if you didn't read till the end it's all good   
> At least you tried   
> ( I hope) (;


End file.
